Mother 4
by Kid Anime
Summary: A new chapter in the Mother Saga has been written. Lucas and his friends must stop the new threat that appears before them. Along the way, they run into characters both new and old but will it be enough to stop this new enemy?
1. Prolouge

**Mother 4**

**I don't own Earthbound or Mother.**

**Prolouge**

**

* * *

**

Inzuka Town (10:00 am)

* * *

A 17-year old Lucas was just walking through Inzuka Town's streets, passing by like a casual teen with super-powerful PSI powers would. Which would be being adored as the city's savior. Well, that was just Lucas anyway, for you see, he was the one who defeated the evil dictator Porky and the one who fended off Giygas once and for all when he came back for his final thrashing. Actually, Inzuka Town was New Pork City but rebuilt and reformed. The bright city streets occupied by the small buildings and content homes along with the breeze coming from the nearby mountain was all Lucas could ever ask for.

While lost deep in thought, he failed to notice the creature coming towards him at an alarming rate until...

WHAM!

The Teen PSI warrior had been knocked down (more like tackled down) by his large dog, Boney who had been bathing his owner in doggy saliva. "H-H-Hey! Boney! Get off me!" Lucas had said before slipping out of his pet's grasp and wiping off the "present" he had left upon his face. Boney had grown quite large and was now capable of defending Lucas to a certain degree, not like he'd let his dog do his fighting for him.

Boney barked happily at seeing his master pet him. Later, they had been enjoying a nice walk through their home when Lucas felt something slither up his shoulder from behind. This was the red rope snake which belonged to his good friend Duster. "Hey Duster, what's up?" Lucas had said right before Duster appeared before him in a poof of smoke.

"Pretty good." Duster replied. "So, how's our king?"

"Duster...you know I don't like being referred to as king..." Lucas had groaned as the rope snake had jumped off him and back to its original owner.

"Dude, why not? I mean it'd be hard to tell YOU'RE the king of Inzuka Town in THOSE clothes..." Duster had said referring to Lucas' red hoodie, blue jean shorts, and orange sneakers.

Lucas was hugged from behind by someone he knew well. "Hi Kumatora."

"Awww...How'd you know it was me?" Kumatora had said while pouting.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to guess?" Lucas and Duster had laughed at the last part of his sentence. Kumatora was then kissed on the cheek by the blonde-haired king where he then said "C'mon, no one else hugs me cuz they think I'm too 'royal' to be touched."

The happy scene was then interrupted by some purple clouds forming over the clear skies of Inzuka Town followed by a huge explosion.

"What was that!?" Duster cried out as a building came crumbling down near them. It appears as if a new chapter in the Mother Series has begun to tell itself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mother 4**

**I don't own Earthbound or Mother.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Inzuka Town (10:20 am)

* * *

Lucas, Boney, Duster, Rope Snake and Kumatora had hurried to where the explosion had come from. The cause of it was a man with a helmet on, a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and wrists, a striped green and blue shirt and black leather jeans along with Gray sneakers. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing destroying my town!?" Lucas demanded. The man was about to use his grenade launcher against the ones who opposed him but Rope Snake sliced it in half in the blink of an eye before returning to Duster's shoulder.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas had attacked the man with a concentrated electric bolt to knock him down. Before our favorite blonde hero could question the man, he used a PK Diamond to repel Lucas away with a diamond shaped physical ray.

"Hey!" Kumatora cried out, fully ready to attack the guy who dared to knock her boyfriend on the ground but said guy jumped up into the air and vanished without a trace.

Duster and Rope Snake helped Lucas up while Boney had picked up a note that the attacker left behind with his mouth and gave it to his master. "It says..." Lucas began, "Meet me in the nearby Forgotten Forest or Inzuka Town will be destroyed and come ALONE."

At hearing that, Rope Snake had gulped while Duster and Kumatora exchanged looks of confusion. "So ya' gonna go?" Duster had asked.

This was answered with an: "Of course I'm gonna go." from Lucas. He immidiately ran back to his house with his friends following close behind.

* * *

Lucas' House (11:00 am)

* * *

"Ya' know man, this guy's probably just bluffing." Duster had said with the hopes that he's right.

"I can't risk it, I won't let the people of my town be killed due to me thinking some stranger's lying." Lucas said to Duster without even looking at him and focusing packing his bag.

"But it'll be dangerous out there on your own..." Kumatora had cautioned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Lucas had said to calm his girlfriend down.

"So why are you packing?" Duster asked.

"Don't you know that getting to that forest takes at least a full day?" Lucas replied while finishing the packing. With that Duster had remained quiet after mumbling a small "I knew that..."

"Look, I'll call you if anything goes wrong okay?" Lucas said.

"Okay..." Kumatora replied but was cut off by Lucas passionately kissing her on the lips with Duster gagging in the background. Blushing, she had said "Thank you for the reassurance."

"No problem." Lucas said while smiling. "Be a good boy while I'm gone, okay Boney?" His canine companion licked the hand that was used to pet him and barked happily to assure Lucas he'd be on his best behavior. After a few goodbyes, Lucas had set out to duel the man that threatened his home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mother 4**

**I don't own Earthbound or Mother.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Crossroads (1:15 pm)

* * *

"Man, this is ridiculous..." Lucas had said while taking a break from his endless walking. "I mean couldn't this guy have challenged me in the mountains which are conviently near Inzuka Town instead of the Forgotten Forest which is like MILES away? Is that too much to ask!?" The blonde PSI Hero had thought aloud to himself. After ten minutes or so, Lucas looked back near Inzuka Town where the purple clouds were still hanging above it. "I can't stop now, I have to keep going!" With that being said, Lucas had gotten off to a running start towards the direction of the Forgotten Forest.

* * *

Inzuka Town (1:35 pm)

* * *

Duster had picked up a framed photo of himself, Lucas, Kumatora and Boney when Lucas had been elected the leader of his town a couple of years ago. Sighing, he said "Those were some good times..."

Kumatora was cleaning up for Lucas' return while Boney and Rope Snake were sleeping peacefully in a corner. "Maybe I should call him..." Kumatora thought aloud. Duster heard this and didn't like when Kumatora worried about Lucas while he was away. For one, he rarely ever came home with a scratch and for two, sometimes she sounded like a constant nag.

"C'mon, don't worry about him..." Duster started, "If he couldn't take care of himself would he be our king?"

"I guess you have a point Duster, but I'm his girlfriend, you know I can't help but worry."

"True." Duster said while putting the framed picture down. "Remember when he was first elected as our king?"

"How could I forget?" Kumatora said while remembering said memory like it was yesterday.

* * *

Inzuka Town (2 years ago)

* * *

"We hereby elect Lucas, our brand new-" one of the citizens announced before he was cut off by what felt like an earthquake. And what was the cause of it? It was none other than the evil dictator Porky in a badly damaged robot.

"There's no way he's getting control of my city!" the dictator said before the robot he was in tackled Lucas and flew him near the mountains.

"Lucas!" Kumatora cried out. Duster suddenly appeared next to Kumatora riding in on Mr. Saturn's tea table.

"Hop on! We'll catch up with them on this!" Without hesitation, Kumatora obeyed Duster's orders and got on the walking tea table as the two flew off after Lucas and Porky.

* * *

Inzuka Mountains (2 years ago)

* * *

"Ready to die, child?" Porky said as his robot's damaged arm held Lucas over an active volcano.

"Let me go!" Lucas demanded as he struggled to get out of the manaical robot's grip.

"With you gone, I'll take back my city! THIS IS THE END INSOLENT CHILD!" Porky was about to detatch the arm that held Lucas into the volcano with the young PSI Hero still on it until...

WHAM!

Mr. Saturn's tea table crashed itself into Porky, making his robotic outside spark dangerously while Kumatora jumped off and floated towards Lucas to rescue him. Duster was flying circles around the evil dictator to distract him and make his aim fail from being too dizzy. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Porky then had his robot shoot a beam in random directions and eventually it nailed one of the tea table's legs causing Duster fall on the ground hard. "Oh no..."

"Now then...for your friend..." The robot's tentacle grabbed Kumatora while another arm held a machine gun to her head. "Make one move and she gets bullets drilled through her head!"

Lucas growled in defeat and thought of a way to get her safe. "Let go of me!" Kumatora had tried to escape but the grip on her grew even tighter.

Duster had to think quick and the best thing he could think of was throwing his knife at the machine so that SOMETHING might happen. So that's what he did.

Outraged, Porky turned around to smack away Duster with the arm that held the gun. "Now's my chance..."

"PK THUNDER!" Lucas launched an electric bolt of PSI energy at the evil dictator which allowed Kumatora to float away.

The evil dictator fell into the volcano screaming "MY CITY, MY KINGDOM! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" With those last words said, the machine exploded with him in it.

"Hey Kumatora, you okay?" Lucas said immidiately rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." she replied as her face moved towards his but before it made contact...

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

The volcano erupted with lava threatening to melt the three of them to a crisp.

"Oh no, the explosion must've made it active again!" Duster cried out to state the obvious. "We've gotta get outta here!"

Kumatora looked around frantically and found the damaged tea table. "Quick! Get on!"

With no time to object, Duster was dragged by Lucas onto the table where Kumatora used her PSI powers to support the broken leg enough for the three heroes to make their escape.

* * *

Inzuka Town (2:00 pm)

* * *

"That's pretty much what happened." Kumatora had finished explaining to Duster who had fallen asleep halfway through her story. Kumatora didn't notice this until she turned around to face him with her eye twitching.

"DUSTER!!"

Duster learned a valuable lesson that day... ALWAYS listen to a girl when she's talking.

* * *

Unknown Valley (7:00 pm)

* * *

It was getting dark, and Lucas had still not reached the Forgotten Forest yet. "Great...I forgot to make sleeping arrangements..." Lucas had thought to himself while getting drowsy. But what woke him up was a blast that would've shaved his blonde-haired head bald if he hadn't ducked.

"WHOA! What's the big idea!?" Lucas turned to find Porky Drones with blasters aimed at him.

"Targeting...FIRE!" the drones said simultaneously and were about to fire...

"PK FLASH!" A green light had destroyed all of the drones to bits.

"What was that?" Then, as if on cue, a man with a purple cap, a black shirt that had a picture of Mr. Saturn on it with white words under the picture that read "MR. SATURN" and dark blue jeans with black sneakers appeared in front of him from in the air.

"Come with me..." The man said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mother 4**

**I don't own Earthbound or Mother.**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Small House (7:35 pm)

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" the man offered Lucas.

"Thanks, I'd like some." He replied while taking a sip of said hot delicious drink.

"Now, I bet you're wondering who I am." the man started. "My name is Ness. I was named after one of my ancestors who helped saved his hometown just like you did. And as such, I have PK energy running in my blood as a hereditary result.

"I see..." Lucas said after taking another sip. "So you can use PSI abilities like me. That explains where that PK Flask came from." the young teen stated as he was remembering when Ness saved him. "I never learned that move. By the way, thanks for saving me earlier."

"Your gratitude is not necessary. In fact, I need your help."

Lucas slightly raised his eyebrow while sipping his tea at hearing that this guy he just met today Ness, who seemed to have shown more mastery of the PK/PSI abilities than he did, required his help.

"I'm sure you met someone who attempted to destroy your town earlier today." Ness said.

"Yes I did, but how did you know?" the blonde haired king had asked, who was starting to gain curiosity as to who Ness REALLY was.

"I invented a move known only to me that's called PSI Scout, it allows me to sense within a certain distance when and where PK/PSI energy is being used. Not to mention those explosions were hard not to hear." he said in a very dignified an explainable tone.

"Oh...well...that makes sense." Lucas blinked trying to translate all of that information while sipping more tea.

"To shorten this summary up, Inzuka Town is in MUCH more danger then you could ever hope to understand." said Ness as he put down his tea and looked at Lucas with a serious face.

"I understand. But..."

"But...?"

"I'm afraid that I may not strong enough, can you help me train?" Lucas asked in somewhat of a pleading voice.

"Trust me, you're going to NEED to learn a LOT more about your powers before you face this threat." Ness said much to Lucas' delight.

"Thanks! Let's get started!" the young blonde teen declared as he finished the rest of his cup and ran outside anxiously awaiting his first lesson. As Ness got up, he looked at the empty teacup that Lucas had just drank and said: "He's gonna be the one to do it alright, I just know it..."

Ness' Backyard (8:19 pm)

"This training... is intense..." Lucas said while panting from his lessons in PK/PSI control.

"You're not bad kid..." praised Ness.

"PK Thunder!" both of the PSI warriors shouted at the same time as thunder and lightning bolts clashed. Both of them weren't letting a single ounce of exhaustion lower their concentration but eventually Ness overcame Lucas with sheer willpower.

As the teen lay on the ground, too tired to get up Ness thought to himself: "It's going to take a LOT of work to get him ready but I know he'll be the one."


End file.
